


Anon requested. Rick prompt 4 Wow, you’re a bitch!

by Fandomficgalore



Series: Prompt requests. [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomficgalore/pseuds/Fandomficgalore





	Anon requested. Rick prompt 4 Wow, you’re a bitch!

The relationship you had with Rick was properly not healthy. You weren’t going to lie to yourself. To everyone else, he would seem like your leader. Someone that had everyone’s best interest at heart. The leader who would always be at your house due to you being the only doctor in Alexandria. In reality, however, whenever he was at your home is was because something went wrong on a run. Or something has happened with Negan that made him frustrated, and how did he get rid of that frustration by fucking you into the mattress over and over until you couldn’t walk anymore.

Today was like any other at Alexandria. Rick had gone out for a run, and you were in the hospital room doing nothing. Everyone was ok at the moment, but you decided to stay here just in case when they got back you were needed.

A roar of a car pulled up. Looking out of the window, you saw people going towards the gate to open it. You saw the car drive through the gate and Rick was in the driver’s seat. Daryl in passengers. You couldn’t see Ricks face to see what kind of mood he was in.

You waited in the room for Rick. To see if he would come to you or not. You expected and waited. It seemed like hours, and you decided you had enough.

Going back home, you swung your front door behind. You didn’t hear it slam. Standing still, you knew what or who was behind you.

“Upstairs” Rick ordered. It sent shivers down your spine. You had enough, though. You wanted to get back at him for once.

You were going upstairs. Very slowly swaying your hips as you did. You could feel Ricks's eyes stare at your ass.

Making your way to your bedroom, you crawled onto your bed. Presenting your ass to the man behind you.

“You’re going to be the death of me y/n. Lie on your back.”

“No” you shakily ordered. You wanted to be in charge for once.

“Get on the bed and lie on your back…Rick”

He looked at you through hooded eyes. A smirk slowly took over Ricks's face. You were proud of yourself for doing this. You wanted to be in charge for once. You tried to get what you wanted for once.

Rick did exactly what you said. Straddling him, you placed your hands on his shoulders and gently pushed your hips down on his. You felt his member become semi-hard underneath you.

“Y/n stop teasing” Rick pleaded.

“Today, we are going to do this my way” you licked your lips.

Shuffling down the bed, you came face to face with Ricks pants. Undoing his pants, you unbuttoned and shimmed his pants and boxers down. Rick lifted his hips to be able to give you easy access.

Your hand traced Ricks dick slowly, to begin with. Licking your lips again, you looked up. Ricks's eyes were watching your every move. Biting his mouth, he rolled his eyes back into his head.

You took Rick’s thick throbbing cock into your mouth. Hollowing your cheeks, you only wanted to take him slightly. He wasn’t allowed to be pleasured so easily this evening.

Groaning. You looked up at the person who gave the most aminalsist noise you ever heard — smiling to yourself. You stopped.

Rick opened his mouth to protest. You quickly moved a finger to shh him. Smirking, you loved this power and control.

Standing above Rick, you removed your pants at a slow, agonising pace. You knew this would torture him.

Moving your legs either side of him, you straddled him again. Your hot wet pussy was just above the tip of his cock. He moved his hand to position him to enter you.

“No, you don’t” you scolded him for the move.

He smirked and licked his lips.

You moved your hand to his cock, and you heard him gasp. Taking the tip, you decided to stroke your lips that were covered in your hot arousal. Humming, it felt so good.

“Y/n, please.”

“Please what Rick?” You played dumb at his plea.

“I need to be inside of you. Please.” You smirked and gently lowered yourself onto his cock.

You both groaned at the new sensation.

Rick’s hand travelled to your clothed breasts, kneading them with hunger. You rolled your hips and felt your clit rub against his pelvic bone. It was giving you an overwhelming feeling. You felt Rick’s hand travel towards your hips. He dug his fingers into your flesh.

You are picking up the pace. You rolled your hips faster. Rick raised his hips to meet yours. Drilling into you over and over. You felt the muscles inside of you starting to clench around his length. Fuck this felt so good. You never wanted it to end. Your muscles were clenching hard. Your head flew back, and your eyes rolled back. Your breath had hitched into your throat. Rick thrust into you deeper. He was pulling you harder into his own hips.

Stars. Stars were all that you saw when you screamed his name. He kept thrusting into you, making your pleasure so intense you nearly came again.

Removing Ricks hands from your hips, you pinned them above his head. You climbed off Rick and retrieved your pants.

“What…what are you doing y/n?” He questioned with the most puzzled look on his face.

“This was all about me… not you” you winked and walked out of the room.

“Wow! You’re a bitch” you heard behind you as you smirked and put the kettle on.


End file.
